Dont take the girl
by gaetagirl
Summary: a little sonfic i did on a whim... its about Goten and Maron and water balloons, some TP


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ…well I do own the movies but see they are a personnel thing and well I didn't wrote them…and I don't make any money cause I spend it all on DBZ stuff for my kids

**Warning**: This is what would be considered a true songfic; you know a little story, the entire song, all in a one shot…

There is probably another name for it but what do I know? My action figures cannot tell me… Alternate Universe

**Don't Take the Girl**

**Song fiction**

"Goten, Krillen's here lets go" Goku yelled for his youngest.

Goten and his best friend Trunks come rushing out of the house. Today they were going fishing and Goten wanted to show Trunks how great his dad was. Trunks was always bragging about his dad, my dad's a prince blah, blah, blah…

Some Prince thought Goten he can't even catch a fish… My dad can catch the biggest fish ever…

Goten and Trunks stopped short of the front door when a flash of blonde was seen from behind Krillen leg.

"Hey what's she doing here?" asked the perturbed boy

The ever Patience Goku bent down and put has hand on Goten's shoulder, "Son we are going to bring Maron with us."

"She has cooties," yelled the upset Saiyan.

Goku and Krillen just laughed at this.

Trunks looked peeved, but he was not going to act like a baby.

In the kitchen of the little home Gohan sat at the table going over some homework with Videl, They could hear the ruckus Goten was making about bringing little Maron with them

Chichi, just shushed the teenagers.

Chichi went back to her chores, but held a little smile, her baby, well one day he would feel different about it…

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

* * *

_

Much to her heart brokenness, Chichi's own prediction came true. Now it had been about 10 years and Goten no longer seem to think that Girls had cooties, well unless you counted Pan, which she might have something in her pockets just to make Goten creep out…

Goten, could not believe it, he was actually getting ready to graduate. He could not wait to join Trunks at college, well he could wait, to go to school but he loved partying with Trunks…

Trunks had staid at a local university in hopes that he and Goten could continue to work and train together. Goten thought it was mostly due to Trunks insatiable desire to torment his best friend… Just that day Pan and Trunks had put syrup in his shampoo and had a heck of time cleaning out that mess…

Trunks was such a bad influence on his seven-year-old niece.

Gosh he could not believe it he was done! The entire Z-gang was at Capsule Corporation celebrating the fact that Goten had fished school.

During the festive time, a flash of blonde caught his eye.

He jogged over and welcomed Maron to his party.

She smiled shyly and was then promptly doused by three water balloons tossed over the balcony, which she was standing under.

Cursing for her, he looked up and could hear the giggles from the assassins now hiding.

He knew it was Bra, Trunks and Pan, who else had such accuracy?

Everyone else hide his or her mirth, because Poor Maron was soaked. Getting mad, Goten did the chivalrous thing.

He ushered Maron inside the home to help find a dryer to dry off.

"Trunks that was not nice son" Bulma's voice called out.

This only got more giggles from the little girls he had been stuck with during the party.

Honestly he did not mind, Bra was too sweet of a kid, and well Pan was just like him…

In the house though, Goten and Maron got to catch up on the things that was going on in their lives.

He was amazed how different she had become. She no longer seemed like the bratty girl, which use to ruin his fun when their parents hung out.

She had grown quite lovely over the years, and she was like one of his best friends.

That day he had a great time.

As time passed, summer came and Goten was looking forward to starting college. Trunks had stopped playing with bra and Pan long enough to actually help Goten prepare for classes.

Besides that, the boys decided to spend a few weeks going to the beach and hanging out with some of Trunks college friends.

Once particular day, he happened to see Maron there.

"Maron, what are you doing here?" Goten smiled a lopsided smile.

"I came with some girlfriends; we are renting a house here."

"Why would you want to spend your summer at a beach when you live on an Island?"

She swat at him, "Baka, I am here to get away from my parents, and to hang with friends, you know like you?"

He smiled, with his hand behind his head, looking just like his dad.

After that first encounter Trunks no longer saw too much of Goten. For the next two weeks, he was in the constant company of Maron.

Trunks really did not mind, this was perhaps the first time he could remember Goten ever being without his mothers constant eye, and spending time with someone, Trunks could tell, they really liked each other…

He almost felt sorry for dropping the water balloons on her… Nah… Kudus to Bra and Pan he chimed…

The summer was ending and the kids were having a great time. However, Goten was feeling apprehensive because he had started to have deep feeling for Maron, more then just friendship.

He wanted to tell her how he felt but he did not want her to feel awkward, well he did not want to feel awkward…

On the last night of the vacation, they had gone to a club. With Trunks influence, they were able to get Maron inside, because she was still only 17. However, as hindsight Goten just whished that they never went…

They danced many dances and were having a good time, but Trunks had ordered tons of drinks for him and Goten to drink.

They were having a contest, which Goten was losing badly.

When he conceded that Trunks had won, Goten decided that he wanted to leave and get Maron home. It would be a few hours before he could get out of his funk from the alcohol, thankfully they could walk back to the rented villas.

Fate would have it that as soon as they left the club, they were approached on the darken part of the little strip.

Goten was not afraid of the man yielding a gun, but when he grabbed Maron form his protection, Goten practically lost his heart.

His reflexes were fast and strong but his accuracy could be off and Maron was not like Pan or Bra, she could easily die if there was a mistake on his part.

He had never felt this helpless. He cursed himself many times forever drinking.

Truth be told, he had never been in this situation before. Not when he had no control, or at least a good handle of his own.

Bravely, he offered the man what ever he wanted just to ensure that Maron would be handed over to him safely.

His Ki must have alerted Trunks. A little late though.

The beady-eyed hood pushed Maron back to Goten as he took off with his pilfered goods.

The one thing about best friends, they do not let you down.

Trunks flew out of the club to see enough... Maron scared cries were hiding in Goten's chest and the escaping crook was Ki blasted down.

Goten watch on as Trunks flew past him in a blur, and continued to pummel the man that had threatened his friends.

Before killing the man, Trunks yelled over to Goten, who still held Maron in his arms, 'You want to take you shot at him now?"

Humorously he looked at Trunks, but in a rear moment, it was Maron who rushed to where Trunks was holding his captive.

She knew that Goten would not have let her come to harm, but he had been unable to move for fear over her endangerment.

She was scared but pissed too.

Trunks and Goten watched as the petite girl took to kicking the man in the family jewels, more then once... (Sorry people)

Trunks almost felt bad for the person.

Though her methods made Goten sore, he held more admiration for her at that moment.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

* * *

_

There are times when life-altering events happen. That one summer was one of them. From that, time on two very important things happened. First Goten would never drink again, at least not out in public like that. The second was Maron became very motivated in her endeavor to protect herself. She had utmost faith in Goten, but she hated feeling helpless.

During her final year in high school, she dated Goten on and off, but she mostly spent her free time learning how to fight.

This all helped her develop a great friendship, with Chichi, and Videl and of course little Pan.

Goten enjoyed seeing her, and was somewhat glad that she was more involved in his life, but he waited patiently for her to finish school so that he would be able to feel better about pursuing her in a more serious nature.

When it came time for her graduation, Bulma once again had another graduate party a Capsule Corporation. It was a great day and a happy celebration. Except for on thing.

While Goten and Gohan were talking over some boring facts… There were four inconspicuous people hiding in the above balcony.

When it was evident that the two brothers were deeply engrossed with the topic of conversations they were properly doused with water balloons.

Trunks and Maron high five and the two little girls gleefully danced their triumph.

Goten had to smile; now Trunks had more recruits…

Just like the summer before, Goten opted on spending some time on vacation before heading back to school.

Instead of going to the beach though, he opted to spend as much time as he could helping Maron get ready for her turn at college.

Nearing the end of that wild and crazy water ballooned summer, (where he was the constant target), he begin to feel the overwhelming emotion he had tired to set aside while waiting for Maron.

Like a year before, the last night of summer, the pair went out.

Instead of going to some club like the one Trunks had suggested, he took her to the fishing hole, they had visited many years ago.

"Remember when I said you had cooties?" he asked her

'Yeah, you hated me so much then!" she laughed

Her voice was like a melody, a song and it made his heart beat strong with emotions.

"I don't hate you anymore," he confessed

"I didn't think so," she told him

"Maron?"

'Yes Goten?"

He took her two hands and kissed them, and then he looked into her blue eyes and told her what was in his heart, "I love you"

Maron and Goten kissed.

Time flies when you having fun, ad the nest few years were a blast for the group.

Trunks left college and began working for his mother at CC. Goten followed right behind and graduated, but like Gohan, he became a teacher.

On the weekends, he continued martial arts, and he taught little kids at the local community centers.

Maron had one more year left, and was preparing herself a job at Capsule Corporations.

Trunks was hoping to get her take his offer as an intern, and she was more then happy too, but wanted to start off in a base position to learn the ropes.

However, Bulma would not hear of it and began shifting people around so that when Maron was done with school she would start as Bulma's Administrative Assistant right from school.

Maron mused over how it paid to know just the right people in the business world.

It was during the mid break form Maron last year at the university that Goten, deicide to not surprise everyone but to propose to Maron.

This of course called for an immediate celebration at Capsule Corporations.

Bulma would do anything for a party

Sadly, for Trunks, Bulma had left Vegeta in charge of the two girls, in order to maintain some dignity at the party

There were water balloons that day.

As promised, Maron began working for Ms Bulma on after she left school. Her graduation party was not a CC, Krillen had insisted hat they celebrate it at a Restaurant.

Once again no water balloon incident that day either.

One year from the date that Goten had asked Maron to be his bride, the entire group of people gathered at a small church in the country near where Goten grew up.

Happily, the couple said I do, and was sprayed not with water but confetti as they left the church as husband and wife.

As the cheers were given, two odd things happened.

First was the look of love that crossed his nieces face when she looked over at Trunks… second was the intense stare he gave her…

Therefore, this began his wedded bliss…

Goten and Trunks remained best friends, and time was good to them all, sure enemies came the they fought them, Maron learned how-to fly, and Pan and Bra were growing up fast.

The girls seemed more all like sisters and were quite fun to be around.

It was one of these girly get together, that Maron gleefully told the older teens that she was expecting a baby.

Bra of course went to tell Bulma and once a gain a party was thrown in the celebratory fashion. However, it was a baby shower this time… All the men declined the festivities and went out to celebrate with Goten… Getting him Very drunk for the first time since that one summer night. Thankfully, Mr. Piccolo was only having water ad remained the designated fighter and protector!

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go

* * *

_

Goten was nervous. The pregnancy had gone without a hitch but now he felt sweat drip down his back as he awaited the news.

All of his family and friends where there. Waiting too to see the newest Saiyan.

Krillen and Goku were trying to figure out what names that Goten and Maron had picked. Only the women knew for sure…

As a break from his worry, he looked to see that Pan very moody, kept looking at the clock on the wall, and then back to Trunks. He seemed to be as nervous as Goten.

Bulma cleared her throat to get Goten's attention as she noticed the doctor coming toward Goten…

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

'_cause his momma's fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

* * *

_

The women were crying and Trunks was kneeling with Goten. It seemed that this world might end tonight if Maron was taken form his heart.

Chichi, Videl, and Bulma rushed down to see the baby being brought into the nursery, and the doctors flew hurriedly out of the delivery room where Maron was being cared for.

Krillen held onto 18 for she was struck with a fear unlike she had ever experienced. Even the known fact that she had a grandchild could not erase the harsh words that her baby might not survive.

Goten was having a hard time breathing in and out as he begged all those gods he knew of to please not take Maron from him.

Pan had crept closer to the pair and she grabbed hold of Goten and tried no to let him go. His anguish over this was tearing him apart.

The three cried and prayed that Dende would not let her go; Trunks and Pan prayed that they would not lose Goten as he requested his own life be in trade for hers…

Today was not a day that all prayers went unanswered. Dende was not guardian he was if he would allow for one of the saviors of earth to heedlessly ask for their life in return for another.

He only deiced to grant one prayer that day.

Now a birthday is a special day. However, when a little boy turns four The Son's and Briefs and Chestnuts and well the entire Z-gang like to celebrate. Anything for a Party is Bulma's motto.

Today was not the exception. It is funny how times change though.

Goten sat proudly watching his friends and family share this great day. His son was a joy to all. He even smiled as he noticed how much Vegeta liked him. Perhaps it was the fact that Goten had not the heart to cut off his furry brown tail….

Maron well, she relinquished to that, considering he looked so much like Goten and Goku. What was a Siayan without his tail? Vegeta really was glad for it, considering he trained the little person while his parents worked.

In the midst of the party though, Goten noticed an pair that kept secluding themselves. He knew something had to be done. Without hesitation, he grabbed hold of his son along with his brother, and they Sons snuck to the balcony overlooking the back yard of CC. Gohan tried not to spoil the fun, in reality he never got to partake in any pranks…

They looked over the railing to see a very engrossed pair kissing.

Carefully, Goten filled the balloon, and Gohan tied them. When all three had about four balloons each, the Gohan, Goten, and Cody (Goten's son) dropped the bombs.

Trunks was too shocked to do more then glare up and faintly he heard the snickers of Goten and what sounded like Gohan laughing.

Pan peered up too, she saw Cody wavy his chubby arm at her as she brushed her long bangs from her eyes.

What made matters even funnier was that everyone at the party got to see the event.

'So" Bulma questioned that pair, "You two wouldn't happen to have anything to celebrate would you?"

Everyone laughed again

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_

_(**Tim McGraw: Don't Take the Girl)**_


End file.
